Planet Fusion
Planet Fusion, sometimes referred to as simply 'Planet Fuse', is an enormous planet ruled by Lord Fuse that has been traveling through space for ages, breaking down planets and absorbing them. Now it has its sights set on our world, Earth, specifically the Cartoon Network Universe. History Prior to FusionFall Previous Invasions ''Main Article(s): Hands on a Hard Drive (Part 2 of 2), Do Not Enter, A History of Planet Fusion (4)'' It has seemed to suck up some populated planets, turning the inhabitants into bloodthirsty fusion creatures. The Glorft managed to repel a Fusion invasion, and Ghostfreak's home planet of Anur Phaetos joined Fuse's forces to prevent an attack on itself. Arrival to Earth Main Article(s): 'FusionFall: Worlds Collide'' When searching the universe for new planets to consume, Planet Fusion sends out three terrafusers: a central one, and two smaller ones. Mojo Jojo ends up spotting Planet Fusion before it makes it's way to Earth, and with his monkey minions attempts to conquer it himself. Sometime along the way, Planet Fusion also seemingly attacks the K.N.D bases on other planets, as Sector V loses contact with them. These terrafusers eventually find their way to Earth, where they crash in Goat's Junk Yard, Foster's Home, and Sector V respectively. The terrafuser's start powering up, with the smaller terrafusers sending power to the main one. These terrafusers also release fusion spawns which go out and start attacking people, likely to keep the terrafuser's safe. Various Cartoon Network characters band together and attempt to destroy the terrafusers before they finish chargning, but to no avail; the terrafusers end up reaching full power and sending a blast out into outer space. Although the heroes are able to destroy the terrafusers soon after, this is ultimately in vain, as Mojo Jojo crashes back down to Earth with Planet Fusion not far behind, revealing that the terrafusers were beacons to bring Planet Fusion to Earth. Battle of Hero's Hollow ''Main Article(s):' Hero's Hollow Sometime during the invasion, a large battle took place in Hero's Hollow. However, this battle was lost, as was Dexter's airship (as shown in Green Maw). As said by Dexter, this loss was the result of the imaginary friend Cheese's actions. During the Events of FusionFall Planet Fusion appears in the background, and according to the Halloween event, Fuse is behind the moon. But, apparently, areas in space such as the KND's moon base, the moon itself, and Lumpy Space would have received similar attention as Earth and attacked. The Future ''Main Article(s): The Future'' In the future, Planet Fusion is shown to have had a strong impact on the planet, and to be on the verge of winning. Many areas of the world are gone, consumed by volatile amounts of fusion matter. Furthermore, many characters are nowhere to be found, and are presumed to be either captured or deceased. The remaining environments are loosely connected by makeshift paths, with a small amount of characters shown to still be alive. When the player arrives from the past due to one of Dexter's experiments going awry, they are thrown into the middle of a battle for Tech Square. The player eventually escapes with some of the remaining heroes, but Tech Square is ultimately lost. This leads to the player meeting up with the remaining heroes to help construct a time machine in hopes of going back to their own time. The time machine also serves another purpose, being to bring the nano blueprints back to the past in hopes of giving the heroes a fighting edge to turn the tide before Planet Fusion gets too much control. This plan proves to be successful, as the player goes back to the past with the nano blueprints to give to Dexter and Mandark in hopes of preventing Planet Fusion from conquering the Earth. The Academy ''Main Article(s): The Academy '' In the Academy opening of the game that replaces the future in a later update, soldiers are shown being trained with nanos to fight off Planet Fusion. This means that the time traveling player was successful in bringing the nanos back and changing the future, though whether Planet Fusion is still successful in it's conquest of Earth would remain to be seen. In the academy, the heroes have shown to have captured Fusion Ben, Fusion Rex, Fusion Finn, and various other fusion monsters. These monsters serve to help train the heroes for fighting fuse out in the battlefield, having been contained and brought to the Null Void and Providence HQ training facilities. The Past ''Main Article(s): The Past'' In the past, although a major threat Planet Fusion is shown to have far less control. Fuse's strongest hold on the Earth is in the Darklands, which is a crude, underdeveloped location of the world where Lord Fuse has set up its main base of operations. Planet Fusion has various projects that go on throughout the game, often being headed by fusion copies of Cartoon Network characters. The major incidences directly concerning Planet Fusion are shown below. Planetoid Incident ''Main Article(s): Planetoid Fusion '' Sometime after the invasion, a piece of Planet Fusion breaks off and starts hurdling towards Earth, and is aptly referred to as "Planetoid Fusion" "We need to stop Planetoid Fusion from devastating the planet. Can you help?" - Misson offer of Planetoid Fusion (Part 4 of 5). As the planetoid falls towards Earth, Dexter stations a device to destroy it before it makes impact, dubbed the Ion Cannon. However, Mandark sabotages him in favour of using his own device to embarrass and one-up Dexter. Ironically, Vilgax ends up sabotaging Mandark's device in a similar fashion so that it does not hit the planetoid either, wanting to study and harvest the technology from it once it crashes. Both devices end up missing the planetoid entirely, hitting Planet Fusion instead; however, Courage is able to destroy the planetoid with a UFO Magnet, much to Vilgax's dismay. This leads to the discovery of Fusion Juniper Lee's lair, which Courge requests the player go deal with. Vilgax attempts to attack the player out of revenge for ruining his plan, but he —along with Fusion Juniper Lee— are defeated by the player. Gallery PlanetFusion.jpg Planet Fusion.PNG Logo fusionfallPlanets.png|Planet Fusion with the FusionFall Logo Planet Fusion arrives.png|Planet Fusion in the Worlds Collide manga C1bd99f52b163e651de97308a2b53be099d8a1ca hq.jpg|Planet Fusion and several fusion monsters from the opening Fuse_and_Earth.PNG|Planet Fusion approaching Earth in a trailer Planet_Fusion_Trailer.PNG|Planet Fusion trailer cinematic Planet_Fusion_FF_Title_Trailer.PNG|Planet Fusion with the FusionFall logo (Trailer) Trivia *At practically anytime (except at the Academy), the player can scroll the mouse to the sky where planet Fusion can be seen. *Although it is officially called Planet Fusion, some sources now say Planet Fuse. * Based on trailers released for the game, Planet Fusion is several times larger than EarthFusionFall Trailer. However, Planet Fusion appears to be far smaller in-game, or at least much farther away than the trailers show it to be. *Due to the Ben 10 characters being replaced with their older versions from Ben 10: Alien Force, the panel actually showing Planet Fusion's arrival to Earth was removed from the website, retconning how much time it actually took for Planet Fusion to reach Earth once it was summoned by the terrafusers. *Planet Fusion's design seemingly stayed the same from the alpha trailer to the game's full release, suggesting that it was one of the first finalized designs for the game. References Category:Game Elements Category:Game elements Category:Story Elements